Document
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: Zexion spends his time typing while someone close to him falls asleep. He takes time from his work to look at the one he cares for. ONESHOT. Shounenai.


Author's Notes: This was typed up on a spur of the moment, inspired by a real-life event. I just tweaked the people to be one of my current favourite pairings. I thank ShadowAili for bringing me to the side of Zemyx. All problems and fiddly little details will be fixed once I'm back on my own computer and not on the laptop. Beware of horrid spelling mistakes for now.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Kingdom Hearts. If I did, we all know there would be no RIP Axel and Zexion and Demyx would have their own smooch scene in-game. Then agian, there be loads of hidden bonus scenes for you to find of all my favourite pairings, and then some x3

PimpMyFic: Look At Me by ShadowAili.

Story Notes: A hard days work leads one to pass out, and the other muses on the sight before him. AU, shounen-ai, a zemyx kind of story.

Document

It was around four in the morning, still a few hours till the world was light, and the only source of illumination in the darkened room was the bright laptop screen, where fingers furiously typed on the keyboard, typing out word after word of eloquent speech for an essay due a week from Tuesday. This was not a cram session; one wokring avidly to finish something that was desperate to be finished. He had all the time in the world, bu tearing his eyes away from the screen for more than five seconds was a feat all of its own.

He'd looked away a few hours prior, when the door opened and light flooded the room from the landing. Soft footsteps moved across the worn carpet, and a figure slumped onto the sofa, crawling over to where he sat with fingers poised over the keys, eyes focused upon the arrival to his private sanctum of darkness and laptop humming.

"The door," he had said, and a long leg reached out, kicking closed the door and once more bathing the room in darkness where the light from the laptop did not reach.

The face looked ghostly in the light of the screen, but those green-blue eyes still sparkled, even if he looked tired all round. There was a sleepy smile on his lips, and he crawled forwards, flopping his head down to rest upon his legs. "Mmm sleepy," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the warmth of a thigh.

"Then go to bed,"

"Its too big and empty," he sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Well stay here if you like," and fingers went back to typing away, eyes once more focused upon the screen.

But now he finally took the time to look down.

Those green-blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids and his face was peaceful in slumber. Lips gently parted, breathing hushed, eyes fluttered as he dreamt. Hand slipped away from the key board and fingers moved to run through soft blond hair, gently brushing the lobe of his ear.

"I'm glad you stayed," he whispered into the darkness, wanting no reply. He didn't get one, but he did acquire a sleepy mumble. "Really? You think so?" Another mumble, and the head nuzzled into the side of his thigh. "Sometimes you're just too cute for your own good, Demyx," he told him.

Demyx was a beauiful creature, worthy of someone much better than a person that stayed up through all hours of the night working on university papers, almost acting as if they were ignoring them when they came to seek comfort. He deserved someone that would show wild amusement and laugh animatedly whenever he did something amusing or was just good old plain Demyx.

What he had was Zexion.

And he refused to change his mind about him.

They were almost total opposites, but they complemented. So it worked.

And in the light of the room, the ghostly white from the screen, Demyx looked beautiful. He looked much more enticing than any university work could ever be.

His leg had fallen numb where Demyx's head rested, but he didn't mind - it was worth it all.

Leaning forwards, hand cupping the side of the sleeper's face, soft lips were pressed against slightly parted ones for a gentle, warm kiss.

He didn't go back to work. They were found that morning, curled up together on the sofa in Axel's spare bedroom, the laptop on a little table infront of Zexion; Demyx sleeping on his lap.

The bed was too big and empty. The plush sofa had suited them just fine.

.End.

Author's Notes: Myyyeehhhh -shrug-


End file.
